Musical For My Teacher Part 1
by Lee San Hae for Senju Koori
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya kalau 10 murid yang dianggap sampah oleh semua orang bisa menjuarai sebuah pementasan Drama sekolah bahkan Nasional. Tentu saja itu tak mustahil karena mereka berusaha angar semua orang tak menganggap mereka sampah. Dan itu semua berkat seorang guru baru yang menjadi wali kelas mereka. Guru yang berasal dari pentas Drama musikal Korea.


Fanfiction Korean.  
Lee San Hae.

Title : Musical For My Teacher

Gander : Romance, Angst, Comedy.

Cast :  
- Son Ye Jin (Artis)  
- Shim Chang Min (TVXQ)  
- Cho Kyu Hyun (Super Junior)  
- Byun Baek Hyun (EXO K)  
- Lee Tae Min (SHINee)  
- Kim Myoeng Soo (Infinite)  
- Cha Sun Woo (B1A4)  
- Woo Ji Hae (Girl's Day)  
- Hae Ga Yoon (4Minute)  
- Kim Da Som (Sistar)  
- Son Na Eun (A Pink)  
- Jung Soo Jung (F(X))

PART 1  
CLASS 3F  
LIKE DAN KOMEN

Summary : Bagaimana jadinya kalau 10 murid yang dianggap sampah oleh semua orang bisa menjuarai sebuah pementasan Drama sekolah bahkan Nasional.  
Tentu saja itu tak mustahil karena mereka berusaha angar semua orang tak menganggap mereka sampah.  
Dan itu semua berkat seorang guru baru yang menjadi wali kelas mereka.  
Guru yang berasal dari pentas Drama musikal Korea.

Luar Gedung Drama Musical, Seoul Korea Selatan.  
Ya, seperti kalian sudah duga sedang ada sebuah pementasan drama musikal di gedung itu.  
Pementasan drama yang dilihat ratusaan orang yang sudah memasuki gedung itu.

Seorang yeoja yang mememakai pakaian tradisonal itu tanpak berjalan kearah belakang pangung dengan cepat.  
Sepertinya yeoja manis itu adalah salah satu pemanin di drama musikal itu.

"Permisi.. Permisi.. Tuan, maaf nona." ucap yeoja itu sambil terus berlalu di kelumuran orang.  
"Aigoo.. Gara-gara dokter tadi aku terlambat." ucap yeojanya sambil terus berjalan cepat kearah pintu belakang pangung itu yang di penuhi oleh para Fans yang ingin melihat idolanya dari belakang pangung.  
"Hey... ! Lihat itu bukannya Son Ye Jin?" ucap salah satu orang d kerumunan itu.  
"Yak ! Nde itu dia ! Son Ye Jin! Pemain drama musikal yang nanti main juga." teriak salah satu orang di keruman itu.  
Membuat wajah manis Yejin menjadi sedikit pucat.  
Teriakan 2 yeoja yang membuat semua orang melihat kearahnya dengan tatapan siap memaksa gadis itu.  
Dengan senyuman terpaksanya ia melambaikan tangan pada semua orang yang bersiap-siap untuk minta tanda tangannya.  
"A-annyeong." ucap Yejin dengan senyuman paksanya.  
"Kyaakkk ! Nona Son Ye Jin !" teriak semua orang itu berlari kearahnya.  
"YAAAKKKKKK !" teriak Yejin berlari mengjauhi kerumunan orang itu.

Berlari dan berlari menjauhi orang-orang yang mengejarnya itu.

"Hosh... Hosh..." nafas Yejin terengah-enggah begitu nia berhenti disebuah tempat sepi dan cukup aman untuk bersembunyi itu.  
"Mereka menyeramkan, untung saja aku bisa lolos." ucap Yejin sambil berjalan menuju kedalam ruangan drama musikal itu lagi karena menurutnya keadaan sudah aman.

Ia berjalan dengan senyuman diwajahnya.  
Senyuman yang paling bahagia yang pernah ia keluarkan, Karena bila di ingat ini adalah pementasan drama musikal untuknya mengapai mimpinya.  
Pergi ke Broadway karena hari ini pementasan drama musikal Korea Selatan sedang kedatangan tamu dari Amerika Serikat yang memang sedang ingin mementaskan drama tentang sejarah Korea disana.  
Dan jika drama yang di perankan Yejin dan teman-temannya itu memukai orang dari Broadway itu.  
Maka mereka semua akan diajak untuk pentas di pangung impian setiap pemain teater itu.

Langkah demi langkah Yejin di penuhi senyuman penuh pengharapan itu.  
Ia akan memberikan yang terbaik di pangung.

Tap... Tap... Tap.. Tap...

Kian lama langkah penuh senyuman itu melambat.  
Senyuman yang begitu indah pun menghilang secara perlahan berganti dengan kerutan menahan sakit di kepala yeoja manis itu.  
"Jebal jangan disini." ucap Yejin sambil memengang kepalanya.

Buss...

Hampir saja tubuh munggil itu terjatuh jika tak ada orang yang menganginya dari belakang.

"Kau tak apa Yejin." ucap namja yang menganggi bahu belakang Yejin yang sekarang berusaha melihat kearah belakang.  
Mencari tahu siapa yang menakapnya itu.  
"Changmin...?" ucap Yejin begitu melihat namja yang kini menunjukan wajah khawatirnya.  
"Kau tak apa ?" ulang Changmin.  
"Aku tak apa." ucap Yerin membetulkan posisi berdirinya dan berusaha tersenyum pada namja berkemja putih itu.  
"Kau yakin ?" ucap Changmin memastikan keadaan Yejin.

"Nde tuan Shim atau tuan Max." ucap Yejin dengan nada becandanya supaya Changmin berhenti khawatir padanya.  
"Aku hanya terlalu lelah karena berlari dengan pakaian ini." ucap Yejin.  
"Hm.." gumam Changmin yang tak mau memperpajang soal tanya menanyanya pada yeoja di depannya itu.  
"Oh iya kenapa kau ada disini ?" tanya Yejin.  
"Aku ada disini ya ingin menoton drama musikal, kau kira mau apa lagi." ucap Changmin dengan senyuman jailnya.  
"Bukannya tuan Max ini tak suka dengan drama musikal." ucap Yejin yang membalas senyuman jail Changmin itu dengan senyuman jail pula.  
"Aku memang tak suka dengan drama musikal." ucap Changmin.  
"Lalu kenapa menonton ?"  
"Karena di drama musikal itu ada pemain yang ku suka."  
"Siapa?"  
"Ya Son Ye Jin, yang cantik ini." ucap Changmin sambil mencolek dagu Yejin.  
Dan hal itu membuat wajah Yejin menjadi merah karena namja itu.  
"Ih... Kau sudah ah.. Aku mau masuk dulu." ucap Yejin menutupi rasa malunya.  
"Nde ! Semoga berhasil nona Son! Fire!" ucap Changmin memberikan semangat pada yeoja di depannya itu.  
"Hm FIRE!" anggukan pasti di berikan Yejin untuk membalas ucapan dan senyuman hangat Changmin.  
"FIRE !" ucap semangat Yejin sebelum masuk ke pintu belakang pangung itu.  
Sedangkan Changmin hanya bisa tersenyum sambil melihat pungung Yejin yang semakin berlalu di pintu itu.

Ya, Changmin dan Yejin adalah sepasang sahabat lama.  
Mereka bersahabat dari mereka masih mengijak Sekolah Mengenang Pertama.  
Persahabatan meraka masih sangat erat sampai sekarang walaupun mereka sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing.

Changmin yang adalah seorang Persdir muda di sebuah sekolah menengah keatas yang sukses karena kewibawaannya yang memimpin sekolah yang menjadi salah satu sekolah terbaik di Korea itu.  
Sedangkan Yejin adalah pemain teater terkenal di Korea selatan.

Musical For My Teacher

"Hiks.. Pangeran hiks.. Bagun pangeran hiks.."  
seorang yeoja sedang duduk berlutut sambil memeluk seorang namja yang ia sebut pangeran itu.  
Memeluk sambil mengoyangkan-goyangkan tubuh namja dalam pelukannya itu.  
Mengharapkan namja dalam pelukannya membalas gerakan darinya.  
"Jangan tinggalkan aku hiks.. Jebal pangeran. Hiks.. Aku mencintaimu hiks.. Mencintaimu sangat mencintaimu pangeran hiks.." tangis gadis itu terus memeluk namja yang sudah tak bergerak satu gerakan pun.  
Namja yang terlihat sangat tenang dalam tidur panjangannya itu.  
"Pangeran hiks.. Maafkan aku maaf, hiks.. Kumohon bangun pangeran hiks.. Ya, ya, aku mencintaimu hiks.. Aku tahu aku bodoh hiks.. Pangeran bangun.. Hiks.." mengutuk dirinya dan menangis hanya itu yang di lakukan yeoja yang tak bisa memgembalikan waktu dimana ia masih melihat sang namja tersenyum untuknya.  
Hanya tangis dan penyesalan yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang.

Menangis, menangis dan menangis pada namja yang sama sekali tak bisa mendengar tangisnya itu.

Dan tangis yeoja itu membuat semua orang yang melihat tangis dan mendengar tangis menyayat hati itu.  
Ikut menangis.  
Ikut merasakan apa yang dirasakan yeoja itu.  
Penyesalan yang sangat dalam karena terlambat.  
Merasa bersalah karena menurutnya itu salahnya.  
Ikut hanyut dalam tangis sang gadis yang sepertinya tak akan berhenti sebelum air matanya sudah tak bisa mengalir lagi.

Orang-orang itu bukan tak mau menolong yeoja itu dan membawa namja yang sedang ia peluk itu ke rumah sakit.  
Namun mereka tak bisa melakukan apapun karena mereka hanya penonton yang larut karena akting Yejin.

Akting ? Ya ini adalah akting yang di perankan oleh Yejin.  
Seorang pelayan istana yang tak menyadari bahwa ia menyukai sang putra mahkota yang selalu menunjukan rasa cintanya padanya namun ia selalu menghindar, padahal sang putra mahkota selalu di ancam dibunuh oleh sang ayah jika ia mencintai rakyat biasa.  
Namun sang pangeran tetap mengejar cinta Yejin dengan mempertaruhkan kedudukannya dan nyawa.  
Dan saat Yejin menyadari cinta tulus sang putra mahkota semua telah terlambat karena sang putra mahkota telah mati dibunuh sang raja karena melangar perintahnya.

Dan akting yang begitu memukau itu membius semua penonton disana.  
Akting seorang yeoja yang bernama Son Ye Jin sudah tidak diragukan lagi.

"Hiks... Pangeran hiks.. Pangeran !" jerit Yerin terus menangis pada kehampaan dan penyesalan.  
Terus menangis pada namja yang terlihat sangat damai dalam pangkuannya.  
"Hiks.. Pangeran hiks.. Hiks.. Mianhae, mianhae."

Tes.. Tesss.. Tesss..

Air mata terus keluar dari mata Yejin dan para penoton yang nonton akting yang begitu menyentuh itu.

Tesss.. Tess..

Air mata Yejin terus membasahi wajah tampan namja yang tak membuka matanya itu lagi.  
Air mata membasahi pipi, kening dan sebagian wajah sang pengeran tampan.  
Air mata yang sepertinya tak akan pernah habis bersama penyesalannya.

Teessss...

"Eoh?" deruh para penonton yang begitu melihat bukan air mata lagi yang jatuh kewajah sang putra mahkota.

"Yejin." ucap Changmin panik yang melihat cairan kental yang menetes ke wajah sang putra mahkota.  
"A-ah." dengan wajah paniknya Yejin terus menghapus cairan merah yang ada dihidungnya itu.  
"Yejin." ucap namja yang berada di pangkuannya.  
Namja yang berperan sebagai putra mahkota itu membuka matanya begitu merasakan sesuatu yang aneh.  
"Mianhae Siwon.." dengan lemah Yejin mengatakan itu pada lawan mainnya sebelum matanya tertutup.  
Siwon pun membulatkan matanya begitu tubuh Yejin hampir jatuh kebelakang karena kehilangan kesadaran.  
"Yejin !" teriak Siwon yang dengan cepat bangkit dari posisinya dan menakap sang yeoja yang hidungnya terus mengeluarkan darah itu.

"YEJIN !" teriak Changmin yang langsung berlari kearah pangung.

Musical For My Teacher

Rumah sakit Seoul, Korea Selatan.

Terlihat di ruang rawat rumah sakit seoul itu seorang namja yang duduk di kursi sebelah tempat tidur diruangan itu.  
Tempat tidur yang sedang di duduki oleh seorang yeoja sepertiya baru sadarkan diri tersebut.

"Buka mulutmu." ucap Changmin mengulurkan buah apel yang sudah ia kupas dan potong kecil itu pada Yejin yang terus menundukan kepalanya itu.  
"Ayo pesawat yang membawa buah apel untuk sang putri mau masuk a..." ucap Changmin sambil tersenyum, menunggu sang gadis membuka mulut.  
"Aku tak mau Max." ucap datar Yejin.  
"Kajja a..." ucap Changmin yang tak mendengarkan ucapan Yejin.  
"Aku tak mau Max !" ucap kesal Yejin sambil menghentakan tangan Changmin sampai garpuh berisi apel itu tergeletak dengan indah di lantai.  
Changmin hanya menghela nafasnya dan mengambil garpuh itu dan kembali tersenyum pada Yejin.  
"Kau ini kenapa ehm?" tanya Changmin lembut.  
"Aku hancur Max aku hancur." ucap Yejin pelan.  
Changmin bisa menatap sendu pada yeoja itu.  
"Aku hancur, ini kesempatan ku dan teman-temanku unuk perhi ketempat impian kami tapi dengan mudahnya aku hancurkan itu semua hiks... Aku bodoh Max aku tak berguna hiks.." tangis Yejin pecah.  
Ia menangis pada takdir yang tak bisa ia ubah.  
Takdir yang harus ia terima.  
Takdir yang menyuruh ia untuk terkena sebuah penyakit yang cukup serius.

Kangker Darah.

Itu penyakit yang baru ia ketahui sebulan yang lalu saat ia latihan pementasan ia jatuh pingsan dengan darah yang terus mengalir dari hidungnya. Sama seperti kejadian kemarin siang.

Ia menangis karena begitu lemah.  
Mengejar mimpinya saja tak bisa.  
Ia merasa sangat tak pantas untuk dilahirkan di dunia ini karena ia begitu lemah.

Ia terus menangis sambil memukuli dirinya sendiri.  
Memukul tanpa peduli rasa sakit karena pukulannya itu.

"Hiks... Aku bodoh Max aku bodoh hiks.. Ahh... Hiks..!" terus menangis sambil memukul dirinya sendiri.

Hugg...

Tanpa suara yang keluar dari namja itu ia memeluk gadis yang berada di depannya itu.  
Memeluk dan menghentikan gerakan menyakiti diri sendiri Yejin itu.  
"Ssttt... Tenanglah Yejin tenang." ucap Changmin mengelus pelan helaian rambut sang yeoja manis itu.  
"Hiks.. Hiks.. Kenapa harus aku yang mendapatkan penyakit berengsek ini hiks.. Kenapa hiks.. Max kenapa hiks.." tangis Yejin semakin menjadi dipelukan namja yang berusaha menenangkannya itu.  
"Kenapa saat aku hampir mengapai impianku aku malah terkena penyakit sial ini hiks.. Kenapa Max kenapa !" jerit dan tangis Yejin dalam keputusasaan hatinya.  
"Tuhan punya rencana yang indah dibalik semua ini Yejin. Percayalah." ucap Changmin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh renta sang yeoja putus asa itu.

Teesssss...

Mata indah namja itu tak bisa lagi membendung air mata yang sedari tadi ia tahan.  
Air mata karena melihat keadaan yeoja sahabatnya itu.  
Ia tahu impian dari dulu Yejin adalah pergi ke Broadway untuk pentas disana.  
Namun impian itu harus hancur karena ia tak berhasil mementaskan yang terbaik dan malah pingsan di pentas yang menetukan impiannya.

Yejin hancur sangat hancur ditambah bawah ia tak bisa bermain drama musikal lagi, karena penyakit yang ia rahasiakan dengan Changmin sudah ketahuan oleh teman-teman Yejin dan sutradara drama musikal Yejin.  
Mereka tak mau sampai penyakit Yejin tambah parah karena terus latihan drama musikal yang begitu keras dan mereka juga tak mau sampai kejadian dipanggung pentas kemarin terjadi lagi.  
Jadi mereka semua dengan terpaksa melarang Yejin ikut dalam kelompok mereka drama musikal Korea selatan lagi.  
Dengan saat bersedih hati teman-teman Yejin yeoja itu demi kebaikan penyakit Yejin dan pentas drama mereka.

Kalian bisa bayangkan betapa hancurnya hati Yejin sekarang ?

Hari demi hari di lewati Yejin di rumah sakit dengan kehampaan.  
Yeoja itu belum bisa menerima kenyataan kalau ia harus kehilangan semua impiannya.  
Terkadang ia berusaha bunuh diri kareana keputusasaannya itu namun selalu gagal karena ada Changmin yang dengan sabar menemani yeoja itu.

Waktu demi waktu.  
Changmin habiskan dengan yeoja itu di rumah sakit.  
Menghabiskan waktu untuk mengmulihkan hati sang yeoja dengan sabarnya.  
Dan kesabaran Changmin itu berbuah asil.  
Semakin hari Yejin semakin menerima apa yang di berikan Tuhan sekarang padanya.  
Ya, walaupun terkadang Yejin kabur karena tak mau mengikuti terapi karena itu sangat menyakitkan tapi secara keseluruhan Yejin sudah kembali sebagai Yejin yang Changmin kenal.  
Yejin yang ia cintai dari saat mereka remaja.

Kamar rawat inap Son Ye Jin.  
Rumah sakit Korea Selatan.  
"Nona, anda harus minum obat ini dulu." ucap seorang suster yang memcoba membujuk seorang yeoja yang tampak bosan itu untuk meminum obat.  
"Tidak mau aku bosan minum obat itu terus." ucap yeoja itu tanpa menghilangkan ekpersi kesal bercampur malas itu.  
"Tapi nona ini demi kesehatan anda." bujuk ulang sang suster.  
"Kesehatanku ? Sudah 4 bulan aku disini tapi mana hasilnya aku masih disini kan tak pulang-pulang." ucap sinis Yejin pada suster itu.

Ya, sudah hampir 4 bulan Yejin menjalani pergobatan untuk kanker darah stadium 3 yang ia alami itu namun belum juga membuahkan sesuatu penyembuhan yang di rasakan Yejin.

"Tapi nona."  
"Tidak mau ! Suster saja yang minum."

Greeeekkkk...

Pintu kamar itu terbuka.  
Sang suster langsung membungkuk memberi hormat pada namja yang kini masuk dengan perlahan keadalam ruangan itu.  
Namja yang mengunaka kemeja hitam panjang yang segaja ia gulung sampai batas pergelangan tangan.  
"Ada suster?" tanya namja itu yang melihat Yejin mengembungkan pipinya dan sang suster mengang beberapa butir obat di tangannya.  
"Nona Son tak mau minum obat Tuan." ucap Suster itu dan membuat Changmin melihat kearah Yejin yang tak mau melihat kearahnya.  
"Ehm.. Biar aku saja, mana obatnya." balas Changmin.  
"Ini tuan, nona Son harus minum obat ini kalau tidak kekebalan tubuhnya akan berkurang." ucap suster itu memberikan obat-obat di tanganya kepada Changmin.  
"Arayo." ucap Changmin.  
"Kalau begitu saja permisi dulu, Tuan Lee nona Son." ucap suster itu membungkukan badannya sebelum meninggalkan Changmin dan Yejin dikamar.  
"Nde, Gomawo."

Changmin tersenyum kearah Yejin yang masih memasang wajah kesalnya.  
Changmin menghela nafasnya dan duduk di tepi tempat tidur rumah sakit itu.  
"Kajja diminum obatnya tuan putri." ucap Changmin.  
"Aku tak mau Max, aku bosan dengan obat itu !" ucap Yejin melirik obat di tangan Changmin itu.  
"Aku tahu kau bosan, tapi kan ini semua demi kebaikan mu nona Son, jadi kajja minum obat mu." bujuk ulang Changmin.  
"Tidak akan !" ucap Yejin bersikukuh tak mau minum obat-obatan itu.  
"Ha-" ucap Changmin terputus begitu namja itu merasakan geratan disaku celananya itu.  
"Tunggu sebentar." ucap Changmin menaruh obat-obat itu di telapak tangan Yejin dan mencoba sedikit menjauh agar bisa menerima telepon di phonsel pintarnya itu.  
"Ih.. Apa-apa kau ini tiang listrik !" ucap Yejin yang mau tak mau menerima obat yang di berikan Changmin itu padanya.

"Yeoboseyo ?" ucap Changmin menerima panggilan dari phoneselnya itu sedangkan Yejin hanya bisa mendengar samar-samar sambil bergerutuh pada obat ditanganya itu.

"Mwo? Guru Yoon mengundurkan diri?"

"Tapikan ia baru masuk kemarin mana mungkin- agh... Ne aku akan carikan guru penganti." ucap Changmin yang tanpak bingung dan kesal saat berbicara dengan orang yang meneleponya itu.  
Sementara Yejin yang mendengar ucapan Changmin itu mengerutkan dahinya.  
"Guru baru keluar? Cari penganti ?" gumam Yejin pelan.  
Dan tak kelama kemudian.  
Seutas senyuman yang mengadung banyak arti tersirat dari wajah manis Son Ye Jin.

Setelah Changmin selasai dengan pembicarannya di telepon itu, ia kembali duduk di tepi rajang Yejin yang sedang tersenyum padanya itu.  
Senyuaman yang membuat Donghae sedikit bingung karena sebelum ia mengakat telepon dari orang yang sepertinya dari sekolahnya itu wajah Yejin tertekuk dengan rapinya tapi sekarang wajah itu sangat ceria dengan senyuman yang sedikit membuat Changmin merasakan ada sesuatu yang tidak ia suka akan terlontar dari mulut munggil sahabatnya itu.  
"Kau sudah minum obatnya ?" tanya Changmin sambil berpura-pura tak tahu ekpersi aneh sahabatnya itu.  
"Belum." ucap Yejin dengan cengirannya.  
Cengiran yang membuat Changmin kembali menghela nafasnya.  
Changmin tahu yeoja ini menginginkan sesuatu darinya.  
"Cepat katakan dan minum obatnya." ucap Changmin.  
"He..he.. Kau tahu maksudku Max?" cengir Yejin.  
"Sudah hampir 11 tahun aku berteman denganmu sungguh keterlaluan jika aku tak tahu ekpersimu yang seperti itu, aaahh... Cepat katakan apa yang kau mau dari ku." ucap Changmin pasrah.  
"Aku mau jadi guru di sekolahmu tuan Shim." ucap Yejin tanpa menghilangkan senyumannya itu.  
"Oh.. Hanya itu." ucap Changmin yang belum sadar dengan perkataan Yejin.  
"Mwo ! Tidak akan !" lanjutnya dengan cepat menyadari kalimat yang di susun Yejin tadi.

Pout.

Sebuah gembungan besar hadir di pipi Yejin.  
Karena di larang Changmin.  
"Ayolah Max aku bosan dirumah sakit terus, aku ingin melakukan sesuatu selain minum obat, terapi menyakitkan itu, tiduran, makan, jalan-jalan dirumah sakit membosankan ini. Aku ingin melakukan hal yang lebih baik sebelum aku mati." ucap Yejin dengan nada melemah di ujung kaliamatnya.  
Ujung kalimat yang diiringi dengan tundukan kepalanya.  
"Hey.." ucap Changmin yang melihat Yejin menundukan kepalanya ada perasaan bersalah karena melihat yeoja yang kembali sedih itu.  
"Aku hanya ingin seperti dulu lagi Changmin, menjalani hidup layaknya seorang manusia bukan hidup dirumah sakit ini." lanjut Yejin tambah membuat Changmin merasa bersalah.

Pukkk...

Changmin mengang kedua bahu Yejin dan mengakat dagu yeoja itu agar menatap kearahnya.  
"Bukan aku melarangmu untuk beraktivitas seperti biasa, tapi guru yang ku butuhkan adalah guru yang harus bisa menghadapi anak-anak yang bisa dibilang pengacau disekolah. Yejin, aku takut kau terluka karena dikerjai mereka." ucap Changmin lembut.  
"Aku bisa Max, aku bisa menghadapi mereka. Aku janji kalau mereka membuat aku tak nyaman aku akan langusung berhenti." ucap Yejin yang masih terus ingin mengajar di sekolah nomer 1 di Korea itu.  
"Tapi.." ucap Changmin yang sebenarnya juga bingung.  
"Dan aku janji, aku akan berhenti bila kau sudah mendapatkan guru baru lagi Max janji." ucap Yejin dengan wajah memohonnya.

Sigh..

Changmin menghela nafasnya.  
"Baiklah kau tahu aku tak akan pernah menolak permintaanmu." ucap Changmin menyerah dan membuat senyuman Yejin kembali mengembang.  
"Kyyaakkk ! Max Go-" ucap Yejin terpotong karena ucapan Changmin.  
"Tapi dengan satu syarat lagi." ucap Changmin.  
"Mwo ?" tanya Yejin.  
"Kau harus selalu minum obat pada waktunya, tak boleh kabur kalau jadwalmu terapi lagi dan jangan makan sembarang diluar sana. Ara ?" ucap Changmin dengan senyumnya.  
"Arayo !" teriak semangat Yejin sambil memeluk Changmin yang tersenyum itu.

Hug...

"Kau memang teman terbaik ku Max." ucap Yejin mengeratkan pelukannya.  
"Nde." ucap Changmin membalas pelukan Yejin.

Ke esokan harinya.  
Ruang guru Art High School.  
Ya, sesuai janji Changmin, mulai hari ini Yejin resmi menjadi salah satu guru di salah satu sekolah seni terbaik di Korea Selatan.  
Sekolah yang sudah banyak mencentak para seniman besar korea. Dari pelukis, sutradara, sampai penyanyi telah banyak yang sukses setelah belajar di sekolah ternama itu.

"Ada Persdir Shim, ada Persdir Shim." gerutuh Guru-guru yang berada di ruangannya itu sambil bangkit dari kursi mereka.  
Berdiri karena pemilik sekolah mewah itu hadir di tenggah mereka sekarang sambil berjalan dengan seorang yeoja dan hal itu membuat bisik-bisik diantara puluhan guru itu.

"Selamat pagi." ucap Changmin diantara para guru yang memberi hormat padanya.  
Ya, pemilik sekolah mewah itu adalah Changmin, Changmin yang tadi seorang guru disekolah itu diangkat menjadi persdir muda karena ayahnya yang menjadi persdir sebelumnya telah tiada karena penyakit yang menyerang tubuh renta ayah Changmin itu.  
"Aku membawa guru baru lagi untuk mengajar disini." ucap Changmin di iringi tubuh Yejin yang memberi hormat pada orang-orang yang melihat kearahnya itu.  
"Silahkan perkenalkan diri anda nona." ucap Changmin mempersilahkan Yejin untuk bicara.  
Yejin memberi tundukan kepalanya tanda ia mengerti dan kembali melihat kearah para guru-guru itu dengan senyumannya.  
"Annyeong." sapa Yejin dengan penuh senyum.  
"Jeoneun Son Ye Jin Imnida." ucap Yejin membukukan badanya lagi.  
"Mannaseo bagapsseumnida." lanjutnya dengan senyuman yang sangat ramah pada semua orang yang mungkin menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin.

"Paling cuma satu hari disini."  
"Pasti di taruh di kelas sampah itu."  
"Ku yakin 1 jam pelajaran saja dia sudah keluar."  
bisik-bisik guru itu yang membuat Changmin sedikit risih.  
"Hehm.. !" deheman Changmin membuat semua orang disana diam.  
"Kuharap kalian bisa memperlakukan Son Songsaengnim dengan baik." ucap Changmin.  
"Baik Persdir." ucap serentak guru-guru itu.  
"Dan dia akan mengajar dikelas 3 F, Kim Songsaengnim." ucap Changmin sambil menunjuk guru yeoja yang tampak masih berbicang-bicang sendiri itu.  
"I-iya Persdir Shim." balas Taehee tertangkap masih mengobrol oleh Changmin.  
"Jelaskan semuanya tentang kelas 3 F pada Son Songsaengnim dan setelah selesai antarkan dia, mengerti ?" ucap Changmin datar namun begitu tegas.  
"Me-mengerti persdir Shim." ucap Taehee memberi hormat pada Changmin.  
"Baiklah aku pergi dulu, selamat pagi dan selamat berkerja." ucap Changmin sambil melangkahkan kakinya keluar di iringi tundukan hormat dari semua orang yang berada di sana.  
"Kalau kau merasa tak enak badan kau langsung keruanganku, mengerti ?" bisik Changmin pada Yejin.  
Yejin hanya mengangukan kepalanya.

"Nona Son, kemari akan ku jelaskan tentang kelas yang akan kau pegang." ucap Taehee sambil tersenyum pada Yejin.  
"Nde, mohon bantuannya." ucap Yejin membukan badannya lagi dan berjalan mendekat kearah meja Taehee.  
"Neun Kim Tae Hee imnida kau bisa panggil aku Taehee." ucap Taehee memperkenalkan diri pada Yejin.  
"Ini meja mu nona Son." ucap Taehee menujukan meja Yejin.  
"Panggil Yejin saja." ucap Yejin.  
"Hah ne, Arraso." ucap Taehee.  
"Baiklah aku akan menjelaskan tentang kelas yang kau akan pegang Yejin, ehm... Tunggu." ucap Taehee sambil mencari sesuatu di rak form meja Yejin.  
"Ini dia." ucap Taehee mengambil form yang ia cari.  
"Ini adalah murid-murid yang kau akan menjadi tangung jawab mu." ucap Taehee sambil menujukan formnya itu.  
Sedangkan Yejin hanya bisa tersenyum bingung kearahnya.

'Sepertinya murid-murid ku benar-benar isitimewa sampai ada form mereka segala.' ucap Yejin dalam pikirannya.

"Sebelumnya apa kau sudah tahu kau akan mengajar 'MONSTER' Yejin?" tanya Taehee.  
"Monster ?" balas bingung Yejin karena kata 'Monster' itu.  
"Agh.. Mianhae maksudku anak-anak super bermasalah di sekolah ini." ucap Taehee.  
"Ah ne aku sudah tahu Chang- aggh... Maksudku Persdir Shim sudah memberi tahu aku sebelumnya." ucap Yejin yang hampir bilang Changmin.  
"Bagus kalau begitu jadi aku bisa memperkenalkan mereka sambil menerangkan perbuatan onar yang mereka perbuat." ucap Taehee sambil membuka form itu.

"Baiklah kita mulai dari yeoja dulu. Yang pertama adalah Woo Ji Hae dia gadis manis bukan?" ucap Taehee sambil menunjukan foto gadis yang ia sebut Woo Ji Hae itu.  
"Nde, dia sangat manis tapi kenapa ia bisa masuk kelas Khusus anak nakal itu ?" tanya bingung Yejin.  
"Hn, selain manis ia juga sangat pintar dalam berbagai bidang pelajaran, berwawasan tinggi dan karena itu dia dapat beasiswa disini." lanjut Taehee menambah bingung Yejin karena penjelasanya itu.  
'Anak semanis itu masuk kelas khusus anak-anak nakal ? Dan Taehee bilang ia pintar, berwawasan luas dan ia pegang beasiswa ? Tapi kenapa ada di kelas itu.' pikir Yejin yang terbingung-bingung sendiri.  
"Tapi sikapnya itu sungguh memalukan Yejin, dia pernah tertangkap basah mengambil uang di tas teman sekelasnya. Semua guru dan dewan sekolah ingin mencabut beasiswa anak itu namun Persdir Shim mempertahankannya dengan syarat tak boleh ada khasus pencurian lagi dan anak itu pindah ke kelas anak-anak super nakal itu." ucap Taehee.  
"Persdir Lee terlalu baik." lanjutnya.  
'Dasar Max, dia tahu anak itu membutuh kan sekolah jadi dia mempertahankannya. Hn, tiang listrik so pahlawan.' pikir Yejin dan tanpa sadar seburat merah menghiasi pipi yeoja itu.

"Berikutnya Heo Ga Yoon, seperti yang kau lihat gadis ini menyeramkan." ucap Taehee.  
"Tapi dia cantik menurutku." tanggap Yejin begitu melihat foto Gayoon.  
"Nde, tapi seperti penampilanya menyeramkan kelakuan anak ini pun menyeramkan ! Dia masuk kelas khusus itu karena memukul 3 temannya sampai babak belur karena mengejek penampilannya yang menyeramkan itu." ucap Taehee.  
"Ck, anak yang mengerikan." lanjut Taehee.  
'Teman-temannya itu yang mengerikan, kalau aku jadi anak itu bukan ku buat mereka babak belur lagi tapi ku bawa mereka kelubang kuburan mereka. Berani-beraninya mereka mengejek penampilan orang.' komen Yejin dalam hatinya.

"Lalu dia. Kim Da Som." ucap Taehee menganti lembaran Form itu.  
"Dia adalah anak yang super manja, tak mau melakukan apapun yang disuruh oleh kami gurunya. Di suruh ulang dia tak mau takut kukunya patah atau apalah pokoknya dia super manja Yejin dan dia juga pernah kabur dari sekolah karena pelajaran olahraga yang mewajibkan semua siswa lari 100 kali keliling lapangan." jelas Taehee.  
'Kalau aku jadi anak itu aku bukan kabur lagi tapi mengundurkan diri dari sini.' Komentar Yejin lagi. "Selanjutnya Son Na Eun, dia itu gadis manis yang super malas, dia tak pernah masuk sekolah selama 1 bulan tanpa alasan lalu tiba-tiba keluar kelas dan pulang begitu saja." jelas Taehee.

"Berikutnya adalah Jung Soo Jung dia itu seperti Jihae anak yang pintar dan ia juga berbakat dalam seni bela diri judo ia juga pernah mewakili sekolah kita dalam pertandiangan Judo dan dia anak yang pendiam tak banyak bicara namun entah mengapa dia akan sangat menyeramkan saat orang-orang menanyakan kakak perempuannya yaitu Jeesica SNSD kau tahu kan ?" ucap Taehee.  
"Nde, Girlband yang terkenal itu kan." jawab Yejin.  
"Yap, seharusnya ia banga karena mempunyai Eonni seperti Jeesica tapi dia malah mematah kan leher temannya saat ia bertanya tentang kabar Jeesica." ucap Taehee.  
Sedangkan Yejin hanya mengangut-angutakan kepalanya.

"Dan sekarang kita beralih ke namjanya. Yang pertama Byun Baek Hyun dia itu adalah anak pembuat gempar karena binatang-binatang peliharaanya itu, anak super jail dan narsis." ucap Taehee.  
"Dia pernah membuat 1 kelas gempar karena didalam tas mereka ada katak, pernah membuat teman-teman perempuan sekelasnya itu pingsan karena melihat puluhan cacing tanah mengeliat di rambut mereka dan berbagai hal menjijikan yang lainnya." lanjut Taehee.

"Next, Lee Tae Min. Namja manis yang manis bahkan kelakuannya juga sangat manis, dia begitu seperti anak-anak tak khayal banyak yeoja yang menyukai namja manis ini." ucap Taehee sambil berbinar-binar.  
'Apa dia menyukai anak itu?' pikir Taehee.  
"Tapi sayangnya ia sering bersikap aneh di kelas. Di saat sedang belajar ia bisa menjerit dan menangis entah mengapa dan membuat ia harus masuk kelas khusus itu." lanjut Taehee dengan nada kecewa.

"Berikutnya adalah Kim Myeong Soo anak tampan ini selalu menyendiri sambil terus membaca bukunya tak pernah ada yang mendengar kalimat panjang dari mulutnya dia sungguh pendiam dan sangat Cool di mata para yeoja dan dia juga mempunyai banyak fans girl disini tapi entah benci atau apa pada fans nya itu ia selalu memhina mereka dengan kata-kata kasar yang sangat membuat banyak yeoja mengundurkan diri dari sekolah setelah di hina oleh Myeongsoo." jelas Taehee.

"Dan selanjutnya adalah Cha Sun Woo, anak tenggil yang suka tak sopan pada semua guru dan selalu tidur di kelas. Bahkan dia lebih memilih tidur di lorong kelas dari pada mengikuti pelajaranku!" ucap Taehee yang sepertinya pernah mengajar anak yang bernama Sun Woo itu.

"Dan yang terakhir dan raja dari semua anak-anak nakal itu adalah Cho Kyu Hyun anak ini benar-benar jail super jail bukan teman sekelasnya lagi yang menjadi sasaran tapi 1 sekolah kena oleh kejailannya. Membunyikan bel tanda kebakaran yang membuat satu sekolah panik bukan main, menukar tanda toilet yeoja dan namja hinga membuat semua menjerit karena salah masuk kamar mandi, menukar semua dokumen pelajaran diruang guru dan sampai-sampai menganti celana tim basket dengan rok para cheelider saat para tim basket kita akan bertanding. Sungguh anak ini yang paling menakutkan Yejin." ucap Taehee menutup form ya itu.

"Oh... Jadi hanya 10 orang yang akan menjadi anak murid ku." ucap Yejin dengan nada santai.  
"Nde, 10 anak-anak Monter jail." ucap Taehee dengan suara seperti menakut-nakuti Yejin.  
"Hm... Dimana kantor Persdir Shim, ada hal yang ingin aku bicarakan denganya sebelum aku mengajar di kelas itu." tanya Yejin.  
Taehee yang menadapat pertahanan itu hanya menahan tawanya.  
'Belum juga mengajar sudah ciut nyalinya. Ckckck amtir.' ucap Taehee di dalam hatinya.  
"Dilantai 3 Yejin." ucap Taehee.  
"Oh, baiklah aku ke ruangan Max." ucap Yejin yang sepertinya salah memangil Changmin di sekolah.  
"Max ? Siapa itu?" tanya bingung Taehee.  
"M-max? Eugh.. Ma-maksud ku ke persdir Shim dulu ya. Permisi." ucap Yejin terbata sambil berlalu.  
"Nde, semoga kita bertemu lagi." ucap Taehee sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah punggung Yejin.

"Hey,.. Hey.. Taehee tumben kau baik dengan guru baru." ucap salah satu guru di ruangan itu yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Taehee dan Yejin bercakap-cakap.  
"Hn, apa salahnya baik sama orang yang besok kau lihat lagi disini." ucap Taehee dengan angkuhnya berjalan kearah kursi yang bertulisan namanya itu.  
"Apa maksudmu ?" tanya  
"Selanjutnya Son Na Eun, dia itu gadis manis yang super malas, dia tak pernah masuk sekolah selama 1 bulan tanpa alasan lalu tiba-tiba keluar kelas dan pulang begitu saja." jelas Taehee.

"Berikutnya adalah Jung Soo Jung dia itu seperti Jihae anak yang pintar dan ia juga berbakat dalam seni bela diri judo ia juga pernah mewakili sekolah kita dalam pertandiangan Judo dan dia anak yang pendiam tak banyak bicara namun entah mengapa dia akan sangat menyeramkan saat orang-orang menanyakan kakak perempuannya yaitu Jeesica SNSD kau tahu kan ?" ucap Taehee.  
"Nde, Girlband yang terkenal itu kan." jawab Yejin.  
"Yap, seharusnya ia banga karena mempunyai Eonni seperti Jeesica tapi dia malah mematah kan leher temannya saat ia bertanya tentang kabar Jeesica." ucap Taehee.  
Sedangkan Yejin hanya mengangut-angutakan kepalanya.

"Dan sekarang kita beralih ke namjanya. Yang pertama Byun Baek Hyun dia itu adalah anak pembuat gempar karena binatang-binatang peliharaanya itu, anak super jail dan narsis." ucap Taehee.  
"Dia pernah membuat 1 kelas gempar karena didalam tas mereka ada katak, pernah membuat teman-teman perempuan sekelasnya itu pingsan karena melihat puluhan cacing tanah mengeliat di rambut mereka dan berbagai hal menjijikan yang lainnya." lanjut Taehee.

"Next, Lee Tae Min. Namja manis yang manis bahkan kelakuannya juga sangat manis, dia begitu seperti anak-anak tak khayal banyak yeoja yang menyukai namja manis ini." ucap Taehee sambil berbinar-binar.  
'Apa dia menyukai anak itu?' pikir Taehee.  
"Tapi sayangnya ia sering bersikap aneh di kelas. Di saat sedang belajar ia bisa menjerit dan menangis entah mengapa dan membuat ia harus masuk kelas khusus itu." lanjut Taehee dengan nada kecewa.

"Berikutnya adalah Kim Myeong Soo anak tampan ini selalu menyendiri sambil terus membaca bukunya tak pernah ada yang mendengar kalimat panjang dari mulutnya dia sungguh pendiam dan sangat Cool di mata para yeoja dan dia juga mempunyai banyak fans girl disini tapi entah benci atau apa pada fans nya itu ia selalu memhina mereka dengan kata-kata kasar yang sangat membuat banyak yeoja mengundurkan diri dari sekolah setelah di hina oleh Myeongsoo." jelas Taehee.

"Dan selanjutnya adalah Cha Sun Woo, anak tenggil yang suka tak sopan pada semua guru dan selalu tidur di kelas. Bahkan dia lebih memilih tidur di lorong kelas dari pada mengikuti pelajaranku!" ucap Taehee yang sepertinya pernah mengajar anak yang bernama Sun Woo itu.

"Dan yang terakhir dan raja dari semua anak-anak nakal itu adalah Cho Kyu Hyun anak ini benar-benar jail super jail bukan teman sekelasnya lagi yang menjadi sasaran tapi 1 sekolah kena oleh kejailannya. Membunyikan bel tanda kebakaran yang membuat satu sekolah panik bukan main, menukar tanda toilet yeoja dan namja hinga membuat semua menjerit karena salah masuk kamar mandi, menukar semua dokumen pelajaran diruang guru dan sampai-sampai menganti celana tim basket dengan rok para cheelider saat para tim basket kita akan bertanding. Sungguh anak ini yang paling menakutkan Yejin." ucap Taehee menutup form ya itu.

"Oh... Jadi hanya 10 orang yang akan menjadi anak murid ku." ucap Yejin dengan nada santai.  
"Nde, 10 anak-anak Monter jail." ucap Taehee dengan suara seperti menakut-nakuti Yejin.  
"Hm... Dimana kantor Persdir Shim, ada hal yang ingin aku bicarakan denganya sebelum aku mengajar di kelas itu." tanya Yejin.  
Taehee yang menadapat pertahanan itu hanya menahan tawanya.  
'Belum juga mengajar sudah ciut nyalinya. Ckckck amtir.' ucap Taehee di dalam hatinya.  
"Dilantai 3 Yejin." ucap Taehee.  
"Oh, baiklah aku ke ruangan Max." ucap Yejin yang sepertinya salah memangil Changmin di sekolah.  
"Max ? Siapa itu?" tanya bingung Taehee.  
"M-max? Eugh.. Ma-maksud ku ke persdir Shim dulu ya. Permisi." ucap Yejin terbata sambil berlalu.  
"Nde, semoga kita bertemu lagi." ucap Taehee sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah punggung Yejin.

"Hey,.. Hey.. Taehee tumben kau baik dengan guru baru." ucap salah satu guru di ruangan itu yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Taehee dan Yejin bercakap-cakap.  
"Hn, apa salahnya baik sama orang yang besok kau lihat lagi disini." ucap Taehee dengan angkuhnya berjalan kearah kursi yang bertulisan namanya itu.  
"Apa maksudmu ?" tanya yeoja temannya itu a.k.a Linzy.  
"Ya, paling juga ia mengajar hari ini saja. Besok juga out, kau tahu kan kelas 3 F itu seperti apa terhadap guru baru ? Hn, jangankan guru baru guru lama saja tak ada yang betah 1 menit didalam sana, jadi aku baik saja padanya." ucap Taehee sambil tersenyum licik.  
"Kau yakin sekali dia akan berhenti besok." ucap Linzy yang tak suka dengan senyuman Taehee itu.  
"Kau mau bertaruh eoh ? Seperti Guru Yoon kemarin, dia akan berhenti begitu 1 jam mengajar kelas sampah itu." ucap Taehee sambil menyeringai.

Ruang utama sekolah menengah atas Art Hig School.  
Ruangan Persdir Shim.

Tok... Tok... Tok..

Suara pintu mewah itu terketuk dari luar.  
"Ya, masuk." ucap sesorang dari dalam ruangan itu.  
"Eoh ? Yejin kau tak enak badan atau apa eoh ? Kau rasa sakit dimana, sebaiknya kita ke rumah sakit sekarang." ucap Changmin panik begitu Yejin menutup pintu ruangannya itu padahal tadi ia sedang bergulat dengan puluhan berkas yang menumpuk di meja kerjanya itu.  
"Agh.. Max tenanglah, aku tak apa." ucap Yejin menenangkan namja yang panik itu.  
"Kau yakin?" ucap Changmin yang masih merasa panik.  
"Ya, aku kesini mau membicarakan tentang kelasku itu." ucap Yejin duduk di soffa yang berada di ruangan itu.  
"Kenapa kau tidak suka, sudah ku bilang kelas ini-." ucap Changmin terpotong begitu Yejin mengelengkan kepalanya pelan dan tersenyum pada namja yang telah duduk disampingnya itu.  
"Lalu kenapa?" tanya Changmin.  
"Aku akan coba merubah mereka walaupun sulit. Jadi, jangan cari guru lain dulu Max." ucap Yejin lembut.  
"Tap-" sekali lagi ucapan Changmin terputus begitu jari Yejin menyetuh bibirnya.  
"Aku akan merubah sampah kata orang itu menjadi barang pakai yang bisa di gunakan dimasyarakat." ucap Yejin dengan senyuman pastinya.  
"Bukannya kau membuat kelas itu karena kau yakin pada 10 anak-anak itu bisa berubah dan pada dasarnya mereka adalah anak-anak yang bisa melebih murid-murid pintar disini kan ?" tebak Yejin.  
"Kau tahu maksud ku ?" tanya Changmin karena tak ada satu orang pun yang tahu maksudnya di balik ia membuat kelas khusus itu.  
"Kau menunggu sesorang yang bisa merubah mereka. Maka itu kau tak mau mengeluarkan anak-anak itu, karena kau tahu anak-anak itu mempunyai sesuatu yang berharga di diri mereka? Ia persdir Shim." ucap Yejin.  
"Nde.. Kenapa kau bisa tahu itu semua padahal semua orang menganggap aku ini bodoh karena mempertahankan pembuat onar disekolah itu." ucap Changmin yang hanya bisa menahan tawanya karena Yejin tahu semua maksudnya.  
"Kita sudah bersahabat hampir 11 tahun, sungguh ketelaluan kalau aku tak mengerti maksud kau buat kelas itu Changmin!" ucap Yejin dengan setiap penekanan pada setiap kata-katanya itu.  
"Hey.. Itu kata-kataku kemarin." ucap Changmin.  
"Memang iya, ada masalah dengan itu persdir Shim." ucap Yejin sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.  
"Kau..."  
Saling menatap, dan..  
"Ha..ha..ha.." saling tertawa.  
"Kau ini." ucap Changmin sambil mengacak-acak rambut Yejin.  
"Ha..ha.. Jadi bagaimana, boleh aku ubah mereka seperti yang kau inginkan Persdir Shim." ucap Yejin.  
Donghae hanya tersenyum menatap Yeoja itu.  
"Aku larang pun kau pasti mengacamku dengan tak mau minum obat dan ikut terapi lagi kan ?" ucap Changmin yang hanya di balas cengiran khas yeoja itu.  
"Haaahh... Baiklah ubah mereka Son Songseangnim." ucap Changmin tersenyum lembut pada Yejin.  
"Siap !" ucap Yejin.  
"Baiklah sebaiknya aku antar kau ke kelasmu Son Songsaengnim karena ini sudah waktunya belajar untuk anak-anakmu." ucap Changmin bangkit dari duduknya.  
"Baiklah Persdir Shim." ucap Yejin bangkit dari duduknya juga.  
"Kajja." ucap Changmin sambil mengisyarakat untuk Yejin mengadeng tangannya.  
"Kajja!" ucap Yejin mengadeng tangan namja yang sedang mengunakan jas dengan rapih itu.

Kelas 3 F.  
Tampak suasana di dalam kelas ini cukup rincuh.  
Orang-orang yang berada didalamnya sibuk dengan urusanya mereka masing-masing.  
Bukan belajar atau apa tapi.

Ada yang asik berdandan.  
Main PSP,  
Membaca buku,  
Tidur,  
Coret-coret meja,  
Saling berbincang,  
dan berbagai yang seharusnya tidak dilakukan oleh pelajar pada saat mereka sedang berada di kelas dan sedang berlangsung jam mata pelajaran.

"Kyu, menurutmu guru baru untuk kita itu seperti apa lagi ya?" ucap seseorang namja pada temannya yang asik dengan PSP di tanganya.  
"Paling juga guru yang membosankan yang besok mengundurkan diri." tanggap namja yang di panggil Kyu itu tanpa berpaling dari layar game tangannya itu.  
Ya, sudah hampir 30 guru yang melarikan diri saat mengajar-ngajar anak-anak itu.  
"Ne, ku pikir juga begitu." balas namja itu lagi.  
"Ku harap tidak seperti itu lagi Kyuhyun, Baekhyun aku ingin sekali-sakali belajar seperti biasa tak terus-terusan begini." ucap salah satu yeoja dikelas itu.  
"Kalau kau belajar, keluar lah dari sini nona Woo ! Karena disini itu bukan tempat untuk yeoja sok pintar seperti mu Woo Ji Hae!" balas sinis Kyuhyun tanpa melihat ekpesi kesal dari yeoja yang baru ia hina itu "Sstt.. ! Kau !" ucap Jihae yang mau mendatangi Kyuhyun ke kursinya namun gerakannya terhenti.  
"Sudahlah Jihae, kau pasti kalah kalau adu cekcok dengan Kyu." ucap seorang yeoja yang menahan Jihae yang membuat sang raja evil menyeringai puas.  
"Untung ada Krystal kalau tidak ! Ugh.. Tamat riwayatmu." ucap Jihae.  
"Sudahlah tenang." ucap Krystal menenagkan temannya itu.  
"Wah... Pesdir Shim datang dengan seorang yeoja !" teriak namja yang melihat kearah jedela lorong kelas itu.  
"Yang benar kau Taemin ?" tanggap seorang yeoja yang berlari kearah namja itu.  
"Nde Naeun kalau lihat saja sendiri." ucap Taemin sambil memberi jalan untuk Naeun melihat kearah jendela.  
"Oh.. Benar dengan yeoja. guru baru kita pasti itu." ucap Naeun begitu melihat 2 orang itu semakin mendekat.  
"Kalian ini ribut sekali! Cuma guru baru juga." ucap sini seorang yeoja yang menaikan kakinya keatas meja tanda ia bersiap-siap untuk tidur.  
"Nde benar kata Gayoon kalian ribut sekali. Lebih baik berdadan sepertiku." ucap yeoja yang membenarkan perkataan temannya itu sambil merias dirinya di cermin yang cukup besar yang ia pegang itu.  
"Kim Da Som kau sangat cantik." lanjutnya di ikutin dengan helaan nafas dari teman-temannya itu.  
"Beakhyun bagaimana dengan jebakanya ?" tanya Kyuhyun yang masih asik dengan layar PSP nya.  
"Selalu aman diatas Kyu." ucap Baekhyun.  
"Bagus." ucap Kyuhyun terus memainkan layar PSP nya itu.  
"Dia datang dia datang." ucap Naeun dan Taemin bersamaan sambil berlari ke kursi mereka.

Di luar pintu kelas.  
"Aku antar ke kelas ya." ucap Changmin memutar kenop pintu kelas 12 F itu.  
Tapi dengan cepat Yejin memengan tangan Changmin.  
"Tak usah, aku bisa sendiri Max. Dan aku tak mau bajumu di peluhi terigu atau air saat masuk kelas ini." ucap Yejin.  
"Mwo?" ucap bingung Changmin.  
"Mereka menaruh sesuatu di atas." ucap Yejin sambil menunjuk banyangan ember di atas pintu dalam itu.  
"Ya sudah kau tak usah masuk begitu." ucap Changmin.  
"Mana bisa begitu, aku kan wali kelas mereka sekarang." ucap Yejin.  
"Tapi kau bisa terkena jebakan mereka Yejin." ucap Changmin.  
"Tidak akan, aku tak akan kena jebakan murahan dari mereka itu. Kau tak lupakan aku siapa waktu SMP dan SMA dulu ?" ucap Yejin.  
"Ya, ya, ya, Son Ye Jin sang pembuat jebakan terbaik di sekolah." ucap Changmin malas.  
"Nah itu kau masih ingat kan, mereka sama sepertiku waktu SMA." ucap Yejin sambil mendorong tubuh Changmin agar menjauh.  
"Jadi aku akan baik-baik saja, dan sekarang kembali keruangan anda pesdir Lee." lanjut Yejin sambil terus mendorong tubuh Donghae.  
"Nde, Son Songsaengnim tapi ingat semua pesanku yang tadi." ucap Donghae.  
"Iya sudah sana."  
"Hm..." Changmin pun berjalan mejauh kearah kantornya lagi.

'Aku tak akan pernah lupa kau itu siapa Yejin saat SMP dan SMA kau anak nakal sang pembuat jebakan dan selalu dianggap sampah oleh semua orang, bahkan semua selalu menghina mu karena tak mempercayai kemampuan mu di dunia akting. Tapi lihat kau siapa sekarang, pemain drama musical nomer satu di Korea dan andai penyakit itu tak menyerang tubuhmu, ku yakin namamu sudah banyak di kenal di luar negeri. Ah... Yejin ku serahkan anak-anak itu padamu. Karena aku melihat dirimu yang dulu di 10 anak yang dianggap sampah oleh semua orang itu.' ucap pikir Changmin sebelum ia benar-benar meninggalkan lorong itu.

"Kelas 3 F." ucap Yejin sambil melihat tulisan di pintu yang kenopnya sedang ia pegang itu.  
Ia tersenyum senang melihat pintu putih itu.  
"Sepertinya hari-hari ku yang menunggu kematian ini akan sangat menyenagkan." ucap Yejin entah mengapa ia senang sekali melihat jebakan saat ia membuka pintu.  
"Baiklah, untuk perkenalan akan ku buat mereka berkenalan dengan tendanganku." lanjutnya sambil beracang-acang mundur dari pintu.

Sementara di dalam kelas.  
"Sepertinya ia akan masuk." ucap serius Baekhyun yang melihat keadaan di luar sudah sepi tak ada suara samar-samar Donghae lagi yang ia dengan.  
"Siap-siap lihat kue manusia." tanggap Naeun yang juga masang wajah serius kearah pintu.  
Sedangkan sang pembuat rencana hanya terus mengotak-atik PSP kesayanganya itu.  
"1, 2,.." hitung Taemin.  
"Ti..."

Bbuuuuuuukkkkk...  
Buaaarrr...

Suara pintu terbuka kasar di sertai suara tumpah ember yang berisi telur dan terigu itu.

"Yeah... ! Berhasil!" jerit Taemin seperti anak kecil tanpa melihat kearah tempat jebakan mereka itu.  
"Cake manusia sepertinya enak." ucap Kyuhyun yang merasakan rencananya berhasil karena mendengar teriakan Taemin yang begitu senang tanpa beralih dari layar PSP nya itu.  
"Tidak Kyu bukan cake manusia tapi cake lantai." sangkal Beakhyun sambil menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang di lihatnya.  
Jebakannya gagal.  
"Eoh ?" ucap Kyuhyun yang langsung melihat kearah jebakannya yang gagal itu.  
"Dimana orangnya?" ucap Baro yang terbangun dari tidurnya karena suara keras itu.  
"Kalian mencariku." seorang yeoja berjalan masuk kedalam kelas itu dengan senyuman manisnya.  
"Wahh... Sambutan selamat datang yang menarik ya." lanjut Yejin yang kini telah berada di depan anak-anak yang hanya bisa menatap tak percaya padanya.  
Seorang guru baru bisa melewati jebakan mereka bahkan guru lama saja masih sering terjebak tapi kenapa bisa guru baru seperti orang di depan mereka itu berhasil dengan mudah melewati jebakan mereka.  
"Kenapa ada yang aneh ?" tanya Yejin yang berpura-pura bersikap biasa.  
"Ehm... Kalau soal pintu itu, maaf ya karena entah mengapa hari ini aku ingin menedang jadi aku tendang saja pintu itu. Mianhae." ucap Yejin yang menunduk meminta maaf pada 10 anak yang masih tak percaya itu.  
"Dan sepertinya aku harus mengenalkan diri dulu supaya kalian tak bingung." ucap Yejin lagi.  
"Joeneun Son Ye Jin Imndia, aku yang akan menjadi wali kelas kalian mulai hari ini. Manaseo bangapsseoumnida." Yejin memperkenalkan diri di iringi tatapan malas dari beberapa murid itu.  
"Nado bagapsseoumnida Songseangnim." ucap Jihae, ya hanya dia yang menjawab perkenalan Yejin.  
Sedangkan yang lain telah kembali sibuk dengan kesibukannya masing-masing tanpa memperdulikan sedang ada Yejin di depan.  
Yejin tersenyum pada siswinya itu.  
"Baiklah kita mulai belajar sekarang dimana alat tulisnya?" tanya Yejin yang berjalan kearah papan tulis putih itu.  
"Dibawah meja Songsaengnim, Songsaengnim!" ucap langsung Baekhyun.  
"Nde, gomawo." ucap Yejin berjalan kearah meja yang di katakan Baekhyun tadi.  
"Hihihi.. Selamat berkenalan dengan katak ku Songseangnim." tawa pelan Baekhyun.  
Tangan Yejin mulai mencari-cari di laci meja guru itu dan tangan mulusnya itu menyentuh sesuatu, bukan spidol tapi sesuatu yang bernafas dan lembek.  
"Eoh, ada apa ini?" dengan wajah penasaran Yejin menarik sesuatu itu keluar.  
Sedangkan Baekhyun sudah menutup kupingnya bersiap-siap mendengar jeritan keras dari sang Guru.  
"Wahhhh... Lucu sekali, ini punya siapa kataknya lucu sekali." ucap Yejin sambil mengelus-gelus katak di telapak tanganya.  
"Apa?" untuk yang kedua kalinya Baekhyun terkejut karena jebakannya gagal.  
"Ini untukku ya semua, oh... Lucunya." tanpa rasa takut atau jijik Yejin sama sekali ia mengelus dan berngajak bicara katak yang cukup besar itu.  
Membuat Kyuhyun dan Baekhyun cengo di buatnya.  
Rencana 2 mahluk itu gagal lagi.  
"Karena hari ini hari pertama aku masuk jadi aku akan bertindak tegas dulu pada kalian tapi untuk besok jangan harap kalian bisa seperti ini di kelas Son Ye Jin !" ancam Yejin, berbeda sekali dengan dirinya yang tadi.  
"Kalau begitu permisi dulu, karena aku akan bermain dengan katak lucu ini." ucap Yejin yang terus saja bermain-main dengan katak di tangannya sambil berjalan keluat.  
"Shit !" ucap Kyuhyun begitu guru baru itu keluar dari kelas mereka.  
"Akhirnya ada guru yang bisa menghindar dari jebakan 2hyun itu." ucap senang Jihae sambil melirik Kyuhyun dan Baekhyun yang sedang kesal.  
"Ini baru awal, ya kan Kyu?!" ucap Baekhyun.  
"Nde, ini baru awal, lihat saja besok hn, akan ku buat ia menangis seperti bayi di hadapan kita." ucap Kyuhyun dengan senyuman evil yang membuat 9 orang itu kecuali Baro dan L memengang telukuk mereka karena merasakan aura evil dari namja itu.

Sedangkan Yejin yang tak sungguhan meninggalkan kelasnya itu hanya bisa tersenyum.  
"Aku tunggu jebakan dari kalian." ucapnya tersenyum senang.  
Ia merasa senang karena ia merasa seperti waktu SMA lagi namun sekarang sedikit berbeda dulu ia yang membuatnya sekarang ia harus menghidarinya.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Musical Fo My Teacher

Keesokan harinya.  
Di ruang guru Art High School.  
"Annyeong." ucap seorang guru yang dengan senyumannya masuk dengan riang ke kantor itu.  
"Nado annyeong..." jawab sebagian guru yang ada di dalam itu begitu menerima ucapan selamat pagi dari sang guru cantik itu.  
Dengan senyuman mengembang Yejin terus berjalan ketempat yang baru saja kemarin ia dapatkan diruangan itu.

"Hey, Taehee." ucap sesorang berbisik-bisik pada seorang yeoja yang asik berdandan itu.  
"Ehm.." sepertinya yeoja itu sedang asik dengan merias wajahnya sampai-sampai ia tak meperdulikan sekelilingnya.  
"Kau berhutang padaku 500 won nona Kim." ucap Linzy sambil menahan tawa karena gembira.  
"Who ? Hutang ? Hutang apa ?" tanya tak suka Taehee karena ia merasa tak punya hutang apapun pada guru muda temannya itu.  
"Hutang taruhan kemarin kau lupa ?" ucap Linzy yang masih menahan tawanya yang tentu saja membuat Taehee bingung ditambah kesal karena Linzy seperti menertawainya.  
"Apa yang lucu eoh !" ucapnya sedkit kesal.  
"Pokoknya kau harus bayar 500 won hari ini juga Taehee." ucap Linzy yang masih belum memberi tahu apa maksud dari setiap ucapanya itu.  
"Untuk apa aku memberimu 500 won eoh !" ucap Taehee.  
"Untuk itu !" ucap Taehee sambil menunjuk sesuatu.  
Tunujkan yang di ikuti mata seorang Kim Tae Hee.  
Yang sekarang mebelalakan matanya dengan sempura.  
"500 won." ucap Linzy begitu ia tahu Taehee telah melihat apa yang ia tunjuk.  
"Tidak mungkin ! Kenapa dia bisa masuk !" teriak Taehee sambil bangkit dari kursinya.  
Teriakan yang membuat orang yang di tunjuk Linzy itu melihat kearahnya.  
"Eoh? Taehee. Selamat pagi." sapa Yejin begitu melihat Taehee yang tiba-tiba berteriak sambil berdiri itu.  
Taehee yang mendapat sapaan itu bukannya menjawab malah ia kembali duduk dengan cepat ke kursinya sambil memasang wajah yang sangat kesal.  
"Eh kenapa ?" ucap Yejin yang bingung karena sapaannya tak dibalas.  
"Lagi sibuk kali ya, bisa jadi.." ucap Yejin lagi sambil kembali melihat-lihat berkekas ditanganya.

"Damn ! Kenapa dia bisa masih disini euugh !" ucap pelan namun bernada sangat marah itu terlontar dari mulut manis Taehee.  
"500 won Taehee." Linzy kembali menangih uang taruhannya.  
"Ck, kau ini ! Tunggu sebentar." ucap Taehee sambil mengobrak-abrik tasnya.  
"Ini ! Dasar mata duitan." gerutuh Taehee sambil memberikan uang 500 won pada Linzy yang sedang hati menerima uang cuma-cuma itu.  
"Lain kali kita taruhan lagi ya Taehee." ucap Linzy senang sambil kembali ke mejanya.  
"Ih.. Tidak akan. Aghh... Kenapa dia masih disini. Agh.. Tapi sudahlah tak apa dia kn mengajar kelas sampah ini, jadi dia bukan sainganku disini. Hn, Kim Tae Hee guru yang paling terbaik disini jadi tak akan ada yang bisa melampauiku." ucap Taehee bicara pada dirinya sendiri sambil tersenyum-senyum.  
"Dan dengan begitu pasti aku di angkat jadi kepala sekolah dan bisa dekat dengan Persdir Shim. Kyaakk ! Rencana yang bagus untuk mendekati Persdir tampan itu." lanjutnya tak kalah anehnya.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Musical For My Teacher

Kelas 3 F  
Art High School  
Jam pelajaran pertama.

Seperti biasa kelas ini tak penah sepi seperti kelas lain.  
Selalu dan selalu terisi suara-suara berisik disini.  
Entah itu dari

Jihae yang sedang bergumam membaca buku.

Suara dari PSP Kyuhyun dan teriakan namja itu begitu ia menang atau kalah.

Suara-suara gedebuh meja yang di ketuk-ketuk Gayoon yang sedang mendengarkan musik keras.

Baekhyun yang sedang bicara dengan iguananya yang segaja ia bawa untuk mengerjai Yejin.

Dasom yang asik berdandan di depan kacanya.

L yang asik duduk di pojok belakang sambil membaca bukunya.

Krystal yang hanya diam di kursinya sambil sesekali ia melihat layar phonselnya.

Baro yang sudah terlelap dalam mimpi indahnya.

Dan sedangkan Teamin ia sedang asik duduk manis di kursinya tersenyum manis melihat sekelilingnya yang sangat ramai itu.

Tunggu siswa kelas 3 F ada 9 orang.  
Ya, Naeun bolos sekolah lagi.

"Selamat pagi semua !" sebuah suara keras masuk keruangan yang ramai itu.  
Membuat semua aktifitas berhenti seketika begitu mendengar suara nyaring yang secara tak langsung mengangetkan mereka semua.  
"Selamat pagi Songsaengnim." jawab siswa siswi yang masih berniat belajar disini sedangkan yang tidak hanya tidak memperdulikan sapaan guru manis itu.  
"Baiklah kita mulai pelajaran kita hari ini." ucap Yejin menaruh bukunya di meja guru itu.  
Seutas senyum evil muncul dari sudut bibir seorang namja yang asik bermain game di tanganya itu.  
Yejin pun duduk di kursinya dan mulai membuka buka-buka buku untuk pelajaran yang ia ajarkan pada 10 murid nan baiknya itu.  
"Selamat bersatu dengan kursi Son Songseangnim." ucap Kyuhyun menyeringai sambil melanjutkan aktifitasnya tanpa memperdulikan Yejin yang sudah berada di kelas untuk mengajar kelasnya itu.  
"Baiklah keluarkan buku bahasa kalian kita belajar bahasa sekarang." ucap Yejin bangkit dari kursinya.

1 detik Yejin berdiri didepan papan tulis itu sambil memang buku.  
2 detik,  
3 detik,  
4 detik,  
5 detik... Dan  
"Kenapa kau tak menempel dikursi mu eoh !" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menujuk tidak sopan pada Yejin yang hanya menangapi senyuman tidakan tak sopan dari muridnya itu.  
"Maksud mu lem murahan mu yang kau simpan di kursiku ini ?" tanya Yejin sambil mengambil kursi yang atasnya sudah di beri kertas yang cukup lembar untuk menutupi permukaan kursi itu.  
"M-mwo, lem itu kan tak terlihat bagaimana kau bisa tahu !" ucap Kyuhyun tak percaya rencanannya gagal lagi.  
Yejin hanya tersenyum meremehkan pada namja yang tampaknya sangat kesal itu.  
Rupanya sebelum duduk Yejin telah menaruh kertas yang cukup untuk menutupi bantalan kursi yang sudah Kyuhyun olesi dengan lem tak berbau dan tak berwarna itu.  
"Butuh 1000 tahun lebih tua dariku untuk bisa menjebakku dengan jebakan murahan seperti ini tuan Cho !" ucap Yejin yang tentu saja membuat Kyuhyun semakin kesal.  
"Kembali duduk di kursimu tuan Cho karena kita akan mulai pelajaran kita !" perintah Yejin dengan nada dingin.  
"Kau..." ucap geram Kyuhyun.  
"Duduk!" tekn Yejin.  
"Cih..!" Kyuhyun kembali duduk di kursinya sambil bergumam geram.

"Tenang Kyu, cacing-cacingku dan igunaku belum keluar." bisik Baekhyun yang berada disamping Kyuhyun.  
"Ku harap yeoja itu lari ketakutan setengah mati." ucap Kyuhyun yang masih kesal.  
"Tenang Kyu, aku bawa ratusan cacing tanah yang sangat besar-besar siapa saja juga akan geli melihat cacing-cacing itu bergeliat apa lagi kalau itu mengeliaht di kakimu." ucap Beakhyun.  
"Tak usah kau jabarkan bentuk cacing itu juga bisakan!" ucap Kyuhyun yang tampak sedikit geli begitu Baekhyun.  
"He..he.. Ne." tawa hambar Baekhyun.  
"Kau taruh dimana cacing-cacing eoh ?" tanya Kyuhyun.  
"Dibawah meja, saat Songsaengnim meregangkan kakinya, kakinya akan berada tepat di dalam box kotak berisi cacing-cacing itu." ucap Baekhyun.  
"Oh-" ucap Kyuhyun terpotong.  
"Wah.. Apa ini ?" tanya gembira Yejin sambil mengangkat sesuatu dari kolong bawah mejanya itru.  
Membuat Baekhyun dan Kyuhyun yang sedang berbicang-bicang rencana jail mereka melirik kearah sang guru yang berteriak senang itu.  
"Apa ini punya mu Baekhyun?" tanya Yejin pada muridnya yang sedang membulatkan matanya itu.  
"Punya mu?" tanya ulang Yejin.  
Baekhyun hanya menelan ludahnya dan mengangukan kepalanya pelan pasrah karena rencananya gagal lagi.  
"Dan apa ini untuk Songsaengnim?" tanya Yejin menunjukan puluhan cacing besar yang sedang mengeliat dikotak segiempat itu.  
Sedangkan murid-murid lain yang melihatnya hanya bisa mergidik geli sambil menahan mual mereka.  
"N-nde So-soseangnim." ucap terbata Baekhyun.  
"Wah... Kau baik sekali padaku, kau tahu saja kalau aku membutuh kan cacing-cacing ini." ucap Yejin sambil sedikit bermain-main dengan puluhan cacing yang mengeliat itu.  
"Songsaengnim tidak takut ?" tanya Beakhyun.  
"Takut ? Tentu saja tidak, aku punya ikan yang makan cacing tanah seperti ini jadi setiap hari aku memegang cacing seperti ini." ucap Yejin menraup cacing-cacing itu ditanganya tanpa rasa geli atau jijik sedikitpun.  
"Hmpp... Songsaengnim aku ke toilet dulu." ucap Dasom berlari keluar yang tak kuat lagi menahan rasa jijiknya karena cacing-cacing tanah yang besar itu.  
"Agh? Ne." timbal Yejin.  
"Baekhyun terima kasih ya, ikan ku dirumah sangat menyukai cacing-cacing besarmu ini dia pasti sangat kenyang." ucap Yejin tersenyum sedang kan Baekhyun juga tersenyum namun tersenyum yang sulit di artikan senyuman apa itu ?  
"Damn !" ucap Kyuhyun menahan kesal.

TING ! (?)

"Oh ia Songseangnim." ucap Kyuhyun menghilangkan raut kesalnya.  
"Nde?" ucap Yejin sambil menaruh kotak cacing itu.  
"Baekhyun membawa peliharanya yang sangat lucu sekali, iya kan Baekhyun?" ucap Kyuhyun yang rupanya mengingat kalau Baekhyun membawa seekor iguana.  
"Jinjja? Binatang apa itu Baekhyun ?" tanya Yejin sambil berjalan ketempat Baekhyun.  
"Di dalam tas Songsengnim." ucap Baekhyun sambil mengambil tas hitam yang ia taruh dibawah tadi keatas meja.  
"Coba keluarkan, aku ingin melihatnya." ucap Yejin yang sudah berada di depan meja Baekhyun yang sekarang senyum-senyum tak jelas itu.  
"Ini Songsaengnim lihat sendiri, dia sedikit pemalu." ucap Baekhyun.  
"Sebaiknya Songsaengnim saja yang lihat sendiri di tas." usul Kyuhyun dengan senyuman evil tipisnya.  
"Apa kah boleh aku melihatnya langsung ke tas mu ?"  
"Tentu!" ucap 2Hyun itu.  
"Baiklah." ucap Yejin membungkukan badanya dan mencoba untuk melihat isi tas nya itu. 

To Be Coutinued

Bagaimana kelanjutan FF yang sedikit tak jelas ini ?  
Dengan banyak cast yg berbeda-beda.  
Kalau mau tahu lebih lanjut di nantikan saja gomawo yang sudah baca

REVIEW ya gomawo

Sekali lagi Semuanya Gomawo

Twiter : sanlinghokage

Facebook : SanlingLoveEunhae  
Fanspage : Super Junior Fanfic


End file.
